


To Attract Love

by massuneko



Category: VIXX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/massuneko/pseuds/massuneko
Summary: Wonshik said that the rune on his forearm was to attract love. Taekwoon asked whether he had found it.





	To Attract Love

There was a new tattoo on Wonshik’s forearm. It looked like a symbol, a sigil or some sort, and Taekwoon couldn’t help but ask.

“It’s a rune, to attract love,” answered Wonshik. He didn’t always answer the questions about his tattoo, but this time he did.

“But why would you need it?” asked Taekwoon again. Wonshik shrugged.

“I just want to have it.”

* * *

“Have you found it?” asked Taekwoon offhandedly after recording for ‘Love Me Do’.

“Found what?” asked Wonshik back.

“Love,” replied Taekwoon almost immediately. Wonshik chuckled at the statement.

“It’s just a song, _Hyung_ ,” said Wonshik lightly.

Taekwoon knew that Wonshik probably didn’t really know what he’s asking, but he didn’t push further.

* * *

“Are you really looking for love?” asked Taekwoon when they were taking a break in the middle of shooting for ‘The Closer’ music video. Wonshik stared blankly at him for a few seconds before breaking into a chuckle.

“Do you really take my lyrics seriously? How cute,” replied Wonshik as he rubbed his nose. The sigil peeked from behind his sleeve.

Wonshik might forget that it was meant to attract love.

* * *

Taekwoon watched as Wonshik shoot the music video, surrounded by beautiful girls. Wonshik looked nervous at first, but those girls were friendly and kind and soon Wonshik was already laughing and chatting freely again.

Wonshik would probably found love among those girls, Taekwoon thought.

* * *

Wonshik brought a dog into his new studio and he seemed genuinely happy. Taekwoon would want to comment about his naming sense (who in the right mind would name their dog ‘buttocks’?), but Wonshik’s gleeful smile stopped him from doing so.

“It seems that you’ve found love, although it’s a bit different from what I initially thought,” commented Taekwoon as he scratched Ondongie’s head.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, _Hyung_ , but yeah. Dong-ah is so cute I’m totally in love,” replied Wonshik as he joined Taekwoon at the couch to scratch Ondongie’s back.

Taekwoon smiled, thinking that Wonshik really was oblivious to the core.

* * *

It was just as sudden as Ondongie’s adoption. Wonshik showed up at his door, grinning widely like a schoolboy, then handed him a box.

“I hope you’ll like it, _Hyung_. It’s a pair with mine,” said Wonshik as he showed off the crystal bracelet on his right wrist.

“But why?” asked Taekwoon, completely baffled. Wonshik shrugged.

“I just want you to have it.”

* * *

There was something different with Wonshik’s forearm.

Instead of the usual sigil, Taekwoon saw roses and a Roman bust statue. He took a closer look, finding the sigil had been covered with the new design.

“Did you cover it up?” asked Taekwoon.

“Yeah, I figured this design suits me better now,” replied Wonshik nonchalantly.

“But didn’t you say you want to have it to attract love?” asked Taekwoon again. Wonshik grinned widely, handing a flashdisk and sheets of lyrics.

“I don’t need such rune anymore,” said Wonshik.

When Taekwoon got back to his dorm, plugging in the flashdisk and listened to the guide Wonshik made for their upcoming mini album, he found some lines highlighted in hot pink in the lyrics sheets.

> _I’m sure of this feeling_   
>  _Love you love you love you love you love you_   
>  _Really love you_


End file.
